


pretty messy

by Kiwitty



Series: extremely self indugent crossover AUs [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, プリティーリズム | Pretty Rhythm
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Gen, Songfic, Swearing, Virtual Reality, in which this weird chaotic game actually ends up being kinda therapeutical for most people involved, no romance! just chaos, nobody is straight, this is a pretty series AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwitty/pseuds/Kiwitty
Summary: Miu had a surprise for her class.And it was a surprise indeed. The game had sorted the ‘units’ and ‘brands’ for everyone and almost no one was happy with what they got.But, units were considered of extreme importance in this game and they had to go on with that if they wanted to get out.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Amami Rantaro, Chabashira Tenko & Momota Kaito, Harukawa Maki & Tojo Kirumi & Korekiyo Shinguji, Iruma Miu & Oma Kokichi & Yonaga Angie, K1-B0 & Shirogane Tsumugi & Gokuhara Gonta, Saihara Shuichi & Hoshi Ryoma & Yumeno Himiko
Series: extremely self indugent crossover AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173377
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. sorting

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't be starting a new AU because I had no time to write anything these days, but pripara has been officially licensed so I had to throw something in to homage it!  
> And this time, I chose none of these combinations, all of them were chosen by my sister to prevent bias.  
> If you know anything about this franchise(since there will be reference to all iterations of this franchise) you should expect chaos. This doesn't really have a serious plot, it's going to be purely comedy with a thin excuse of a plot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bear with them

It was _supposed_ to be a calm day.

But Iruma had a surprise for her classmates.

Linking her newest invention with Monokuma’s VR system, she should have expected for there to be a rule that one could only get out of the VR game if they beat them. Monokuma always does that.

But... She expected there would be no tricks this time, after all, he implored to put his kubs and his sister on the game as well, to “make sure they supervised them”.

Problem is, Miu had no idea what that game was _actually_ about.

She had been banned from all arcades and she just wanted to play it with all her classmates and not feel left out for once, so she grabbed some console and phone games ports data and scripted all of them in. 

Sure, there were a few people that didn’t play the game but not inviting them could make the thing feel way too obvious. So she just said she had a surprise for the whole class.

And it was a surprise indeed.

The game had sorted the ‘units’ and ‘brands’ foreveryone, and almost no one was happy with what they got.

But, units were considered of extreme importance in this game and they had to go on with that if they wanted to get out.

Or at least, of that first room.

  
  


oOo

“So, just to confirm... We are a unit.” The ultimate maid tried to pierce all the information that had just been dumped on her.

“That’s right!” Monomi jumped up. “And I am your team manager!”

“And we need to choose a name.” Tojo looked at her other ‘teammates’.

“Yup!” Monomi continued “We won’t progress in the game if we don’t do the basics like that! At least, when every unit chooses their names, these doors should unlock!”

“...Could’ve been worse.” The child caregiver commented. “Any ideas?” 

“I believe ‘Forbidden Ambrosia’ would be an interesting name.” The anthropologist suggested.

The other two nodded and Monomi registered 'Forbidden Ambrosia' as their team name.

“What’s our next objective?” Tojo glanced Monomi.

“Uh! I believe we have to wait for the others! And then put on a show?”

“I believe none of us know how to sing and dance?” Harukawa questioned.

“Don’t worry! In this game these things will come naturally to you! It will be an amazing bonding experience for the class!”

oOo

  
  
  


Momota rubbed the back of his hair. “Ugh. My head hurts. What happened?” 

“WE-ARE-LOCKED-IN-A-GAME-AND-YOU-TWO-ARE-MY-UNIT. PLEASE-CHOOSE-A-NAME.”

“Really? With a degenerate like him?” Chabashira snarled “This is so unrealistic! This game looks like Pripara and Pripara is only for women! Who the hell wants to see boy idols? Well, there _is_ a Pripara for degenerates and some people do sneak to other Pripara dressed as animals but this clearly ain’t it!”

“IT’S-THE-SYSTEM. I-CAN’T-DO-A-THING. YOU-TWO-ARE-MY-UNIT-AND-I’M-GOING-TO-HELL-IF-YOU-DON’T-GET-ALONG.”

“Like I care! Just get us out of it!” Momota picked Monodam up.

“THE-ONLY-WAY-OUT-IS-BY-BEATING-THE-GAME-MAIN-STORYLINE. AND-YOU-NEED-TO-NAME-YOUR-TEAM-TO-DO-THAT.”

“Ugh…” Chabashira pondered her choices. Staying forever in that game wouldn’t be that bad. But staying forever by the side of a degenerate certainly _would_. And these doors wouldn’t open to meet the others if she didn’t choose at least a unit name…

“Team name huh? What about ‘Luminary of the stars and his sidekick’?”

“What? A Sidekick?” Chabashira threw Momota to the floor. “More respect, you degenerate male! We need a cute name! Like ‘Tea Party’ or something!”

The two kept fighting on their team name and couldn’t reach a decision. Monodam registered them as ‘ALREADY-IN-HELL’ before the time to fulfill that mission ran out.

  
  


oOo

Monosuke had managed to make his messy unit agree to settle the team name as one word each would choose. 

“So, you did put a 69 there huh? As expected from you...” Monosuke commented. “I wonder if the game will accept that…”

“What! It stands for rokku! Rock!” Miu tried to explain herself. “I only had the _best_ intentions choosing it!”

Nobody believed her explanation, however.

“The game accepted the input so I don’t really care.”

Lies 69 Heaven. Or Lies rock Heaven, if Iruma was to be trusted. 

Ouma, Iruma and Yonaga. Dealing with them would be a handful, but… They did have potential as a team…

If only they stopped fighting…

“Nyahaha! We’re going to stomp the other teams! God told me so!”

“Nishishi! This will be fun!”

“Alright, we need to do… _Whatever…_ We have to do to get out of this place!”

“Oh. You never played these games, Iruma?” Angie looked at the inventor.

“O-of course I did! I coded all of this together after all!”

Her teammates knew right there she never played any of these games.

oOo

“I have always wanted to be an idol, so this is exciting but…” Idabashi pouted “Why am I the only vocal doll? This is robophobic!”

“It seems that the game was bugged and we were sorted into different roles… And I’m your unit manager!” Monophanie explained.

“There are bugs? Where? Gonta doesn’t see them…”

“Now, now… Monophanie… What do we need to do now?” The cosplayer asked.

“Find a unit name!” The bear commented.

“Gonta is a gentleman so he votes for Shirogane-san choosing our name, since she’s a lady!”

“Would that be alright with you, Idabashi-san?” Shirogane asked.

“I guess it depends on the name… Do you have something in mind?” The cosplayer nodded.

And so, team ‘Marionette Web’ was registered.

oOo

“Nyeh… This is a pain.”

“I really shouldn’t have come. Guess I still have ways to go.”

“Hey, bastards! Don’t be so gloomy! Even if you’re all emo you’re still my unit and need to choose a name!”  
“Do we really have to?” The detective asked.

“Yeah! Or else you won’t get out.”  
“...Nyeh… Maybe that would be good. Being out there is too troublesome.”

The other two humans nodded.

“Ugh! My life is on the line too! You bastards! Don’t you have anything you want to do outside?”

“I don’t have any hopes or dreams so not really” The tennis pro commented.

“At least choose a unit name! We don’t have much time left, bastards!”

“Yumeno, do you have any ideas? You seem to know more about idols than me.” Saihara asked.

“Nyeh… In this game I played there was a band called ‘Hello, Happy world!’ Maybe something like that could work?”

“Goodbye, sad world?” The tennis player suggested

“‘Goodbye, cruel world’ sounds better.” The detective blurted out.

“Yeah, that works.” 

And so, Monokid registered ‘Goodbye, Cruel world.’

oOo

“So. All we need is a team name, right?” Akamatsu asked the red bear.

“Roger that! At least for now!”

“So… Any ideas, Amami-kun?”

“Not really. Maybe some wordplay with our names?”

“...I can’t think of a thing. Maybe ‘Aria’?”

“Only ‘Aria’ would be a bit too simple but… If we add something… It could work…” The adventurer pondered for a while on what could add appeal to that name. “Ah! I think Alluring Aria could have a nice ring to it!”

The pianist nodded and Monosuke registered their unit’s name.

oOo

In all the rooms, the door unlocked. And the teams rushed out of their rooms.

And they gathered around the virtual town’s square.

And then, an hologram appeared in the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if anyone's actually interested on this, you can comment on the units you want to read the first shows of!


	2. what's up with this games clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fashion time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so most of these references won't make any sense but this is only to confirm on what types of clothes each character will wear here.

On the sky, there was a _huge_ Monokuma hologram projected.

“Puhuhu! Well, I've finally been able to contact you! I'm warning you guys we are streaming your game! And this all has been pre-recorded so, don’t think complaining now will help you! Anyways, you can’t get out until you beat the main plot! It’s the system! And I didn’t even need to mess with this game’s coding to make it interesting, wow!"

And with that, the hologram disappeared.

And a bunch of frustrated teens groaned.

“What is with the system? Why is everyone so afraid of it?" Iruma snarled “I bet I can hack us out of there!”

“Iruma…” Akamatsu had to ask some questions. Depending on the game she put in, the system wouldn’t be _that_ bad... “What… Games did you put here?”

“I just mixed a bunch of games data in before I put it on Monokuma’s VR system, I mean, how bad can that dumb game about clothes that is for babies get?”

"But this franchise has a super messed up lore.” Shirogane replied, a bit offended by the inventor’s claims. “Who knows if we're in one of these seasons someone gets possessed by rare clothing or dies by jumping way too much…"

"…What the hell??? These _fucking_ things happen in this fucking game for _babies_?" 

"Yeah… There is also that character that tries sacrificing their body by turning themselves into an AI and-" Amami was interrupted by Yumeno’s complaints.

"No spoilers! I plan to watch that!" 

“Ah. Sorry!”

“... Say…” Shirogane gave a worried glance at Akamatsu. It was not the worst but based on that… _Louis Kisaragi_ garb… There was a chance that... “You… Didn’t put any… _Kinpri_ data here, right?”

“Oh, that weird phone game? I sure did.”

There were a bunch of groanings.

While some people in the class hadn't watched _anything_ in the pretty series, _almost everyone_ was familiar with this infamous spin off. Because they had tried to watch it at a movie night and everyone was glad Iruma and Gokuhara weren't around this time.

Sure, _some_ people liked the movies but going to the same world as it was a _very_ different subject.

“We’re fucked.” Monokid complained.

“We shouldn’t give up!” Akamatsu tried to cheer the group. “So… Let’s start to try and see what idol type everyone was assigned…” She picked up the black smart pod touch she got. “I… Think that based on my coords I am… _Sexy_ ?” _Pretty Rhythm_ , and by extent, it’s spin off _King of prism_ didn’t really have 'brands'. One character had a fixed type and stuck to it. Likewise, her teammate Amami had also been assigned a type instead of a brand, the _Star_ type. Which, alongside the _Sexy_ type... “Didn’t these stop existing? And there are some… _KinPri_ coords here as well. For some reason.” 

May Iruma _never_ as much as _glance_ at these. The thought of what she’d say sends shivers down Kaede’s spine.

“...So, we _do_ have pretty rhythm data here. If anything prompts us to do something like ‘ _Aurora Rising_ ’, let’s… Avoid it.” Shirogane sighed. And picked up her Rosette Pact. “I have a brand assigned to my profile. _Rosette Jewel_ …”

“What? That is a _premium_ type brand!” Chabashira jolted. “Do you have any goddess powers?” 

“Unlikely. And even if I _did…_ You know that not even gods can go against the system in these series, right?”

“Yeah… You’re right… So... I got, Girl’s Yell!” The aikidoka showcased her new pom poms, and her PriCast. “We do have Prichan in as well!”

“Maybe we need to bug someone to not retire then? Better than the whole…” Harukawa stopped. She would say the ‘Vocal Doll thing’ but the only vocal doll here seemed to be Idabashi. He had the classic headphones, wind-up-key behind his back, and seemed to have the _Marionette Mu_ brand. And he wouldn’t appreciate a comment that implied they had to put him to sleep. So she fiddled with her hair to stop talking and hopefully not have others attention anymore. 

Maki had been assigned the ‘ _Baby Monster_ ’ brand. Which is not the worst.

Most coords were actually _decent_. 

Unlike _Candy Alamode_ , and its worse subdivision, the _eyesore_ called _Candy Alamode more_. Which Yonaga seemed to, fittingly, have got.

Maybe that brand is more of an artist thing... 

But _Baby Monster_ was not the _best,_ as well. 

She’d rather have _Romance Beat,_ like Shinguuji, or _Brilliant Prince,_ like Tojo. These had fewer clothes but didn’t have stuff as tacky as the ‘ _Cold Paint Bat Coord_ ’ Maki had woken up in. Thankfully this game lets them choose their clothes at will - as long as they have them in their electronic devices… 

“Nyeh, you watched Prichan, Harukawa-san?” Yumeno grumbled. She had gotten _Melty Lily_ as her brand which… Wasn’t bad at all, actually. It meant the game thought she was cool. Saihara had gotten _Fantasy Time_ (And, as such, was considered _lovely -_ thanks to that, had been chosen as the center of _Goodbye, Cruel World._ All he wanted was to be a cool type, poor boy. But to be fair, he did look _really_ nice on the coords he tried and he had settled for the most sober looking coord he started with - the _Starry Milky Blue Coord_ \- which was still full of pastel colors, but had less accessories). And Hoshi got the pop brand Neon Drop. Which was surprisingly fitting, even if the coords he had were mostly baseball inspired. “I stopped at the first few eps but I heard the complaints…”

“I’m a child caregiver. So I had to.” 

“Nishishi… You love it don’t you? If you didn't like it you wouldn't have even paid attention!” Ouma had gotten some _Holic Trick Classic_ Coords. That was nice. Way better than Yonaga’s color vomit of a clothing and Iruma’s _Silky Heart_. In which world would she even be considered an _angel_?

Harukawa gave Ouma a murderous glare, but, in this game, the most dangerous things were the moments they had to sing after all. 

“Harumaki! It’s ok to like these things!” Momota tried cheering her up.

“Very _lovely_ of you. You’re rocking on that _dreamy-cute_ style.” She retorted.

“Whoa! I may have a lovely brand _now_ but you know I’m cool at heart!” Momota had gotten the lovely brand called ‘Cutie Happiness’, which made his teammate, Chabashira extra annoyed - It was one of her fave character's brands and to see a _degenerate_ have it felt blasphemous.

He was currently wearing the coolest coord of the brand that he had got - the _Good Night Sheep Coord_ \- which… 

Wouldn’t _ever_ be classified as cool at all.

“Gonta thinks you’re really cool!”

“Thanks, bro! You’re really cool as well!”

Gokuhara’s _Sunny Zoo Cyalume Coord_ was actually classified as _natural,_ alongside the Sunny Zoo brand that he was registered with. 

But the others wouldn’t correct that.

“Anyway! Enough talk! We need to choose the orders of the show you’re going to put in!” Monotaro eventually talked, getting bored of the idle time the group was having. “Or else this timer runs out and I have no idea what will happen!”

_Timer?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got tired at trying to explain the brands halfway through so I hope this is decent. Next time, we should get our first shows, so if anyone wants to choose whoever goes first or last please feel free!


	3. the first live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> isn't it sweet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took way longer than I expected to write hahah, I used a sorter to figure out a team order and the hardest team came up first

Apparently, there was a timer there.

Which in this world could mean _anything_. From stuff blowing up or being in spaceship going to _Spu-ace._

And there was a problem.

No matter what team tried to perform, the game simply wouldn’t allow them do so.

And this meant they were in some sort of system like _Idol Time_ ’or _Prichan_ 's in which they either needed to appease the system or the viewers so they could perform.

The managers then decided on splitting their groups to try and bond their teams.

_Which was easier said than done._

Monokid decided on taking his team to a sweets shop. At least some food might cheer these up right? Monokuma promised to give the most successful Monokub in this game a special gift and Monokid has to get that. He has to gain his fathers respect at least!

His team is a handful but maybe he can bribe them or something. They didn’t seem like they were especially troublesome like Monosuke’s team… So he was luckier than him at least.

In his team’s Idol watches, their next goal was to create a Making drama.

  
  


He was bringing them some sweets, when the tennis pro broke the silence.

“Hey. What 's up? You haven’t sweared in a while. And are _giving_ us sweets? That is suspicious.”

“Hey, I can be kind sometimes, you bastards!”

“Nyeh… Just spill out what you really want.”

“Alright! I need you to think of a _making drama!_ ”

“What even is that? Some actor thing?” The detective asked.

“No! It’s like a special game move, you usually get one per show. It can have stuff like pizza, _kaiju_ or unicorns, whatever the fuck you want, you can go wild!”

“Nyeh, this sounds too tiresome. What happens if we don’t do that?”

“You will get a suspension, that’s what, bastards! Now hurry up and think of something!”

“Suspension, huh? That doesn’t really scare me.” 

Ugh, that tennis player… Alright. Maybe going through another method…

“You fuckers really don’t want to get out of this place? There isn’t anything you want to do? Like I don’t know, getting money or something...”

“Nyeh… You don’t have anything better to do?”

“I’m your unit manager! So not really, fuckers. Well, I guess I can go bully Monodam and have some drinks at the bar but…” Then his dad would think he’s slacking off. “I’m a musician! There must be some rock in your veins, anything! At least think of catchphrases to say before your shows!”

“Who’d even want to watch our shows? I’m only a detective. I can’t sing at all.”

“Yeah. Maybe Yumeno could even have some fans but, me, as an idol? It would be a joke.”

“Nyeh… Being an idol feels like a pain.” The magician said as she chewed on some candy canes.

“Ugh! You are fucking messes! All of you! How disappointing! I thought you understood what it takes to be a rockstar, like me!”

“Uh… What? Why?”

“You were a famous tennis player! An inspiration to many! Not to mention you love kittens! And Saihara! Solving mysteries to bring other’s peace? Yumeno’s charity shows… You all were people that we thought that liked seeing people smile! Entertainers at soul! But now all you want to do is piss others off.”

That managed to bring a reaction from his team, surprisingly.

“Uh. What do you mean by that?” The detective asked.

“This is being broadcast, you know? This is a world where _anyone_ could be an idol and bring hope to others! Become _legends_! And you’re _wasting_ it sulking!”  
“...You’re less bad of a manager than you look, huh…” The tennis player gave a quizzical look at the sky.

“Nyeh… Maybe this game does have powerful magic like the girls said it did to me… Maybe you’d be less bad if you weren’t such an unpleasant bully, you know? You do look kinda cute…”

“Yeah… Hey. If you promise to be less… _Toxic_. I think I could follow some of your orders.” Saihara then patted the bear’s head. “Would that be alright?”

“Wah! I’m not soft! I’m manly! I’m brave! I’m not a toy!”

“Oh, so you have your self worth issues as well, huh? You’re… Really insecure as well...”

Ugh. That detective! That is surely his own projection surely! 

Monokid stopped talking and fled to avoid any further questions.

“Should we… Go after him?” The detective asked. “I mean… I think… He had a point…”

“Yeah…” The tennis player stood up from his chair. “Well. I think I have a catchphrase at least. That is not ‘You still have ways to go.’ This place truly… Is really shiny and colorful, huh?”

“Nyeh… Hey… About that whole making drama thing… I think I had an idea for it as well.”

  
  


Unexpectedly, their idol watches all emitted a weird noise.

The three of them had no idea if that was good or bad.

  
  


_“Pripara pan pon! The first team to have maxed out their idol time is Goodbye, Cruel World! They can now perform a three minute concert!”_ Said a cryptical voice that they had no idea of the source, It surely wasn’t Monokuma at least. _”We request the other teams gather to watch their performance on the stage!”_

  
  


“... Nyeh. What does that mean?”

“I have no idea.” The detective sighed. “Let’s… Look for Monokid. He’s our manager, right? He should know these things.”

The three of them ran around looking for that weird stuffed bear, until they found him hiding in a honey pot, making some mumbling noises.

“Uh. Are you… Crying?” Saihara asked. He knew that noise very well at least.

“Fuck no! I was eating! That’s all!” The kub said, digging himself deeper in the honey.

“Hey… You… Know what this whole _‘maxing out idol time’_ means?” The tennis pro asked.

“Hell yeah! What team maxed it?”

“...Goodbye, Cruel World.”

The kub jumped out of the vase.

“That… Is a lie, right?”

“No.” The three of them showcased their idol watches.

“...Fucking… Bastards… I _knew_ … You _could_ do it…” There were tears coming out of the Kub’s eyes, his nose was super runny and there was some drool as well. Their manager was, probably, more of a mess than them themselves, huh? “Then… I’ll take you to the stage! One of this games’ rules is that you can’t repeat coords in shows so pay attention to that you punkasses!”

  
  
  


The three of them stood on the stage and scanned the outfits they’d use.

As per rule, Monokid started explaining their coords.

_“Don’t let yourself be fooled by it’s looks, as Ryoma’s Baseball Game Coord is going to pop things up! I bet you’re going to enjoy it’s blue tone, which is, by the way, the best color!”_

“This world can be too big and bright for eyes that have spent too long staring down.” Ryoma spoke his new catchphrase up. As he entered the stage.

_“For our next coord, we have Himiko’s Lacy Lady Garnet Coord! The red and black color mix pretty well with it’s gold accents, I hope that a certain punkass doesn’t faint from this sight because we don’t have any nurse units here yet! ”_

“My magic is the only thing that can heal your twisted hearts.” The mage said as she hopped to her stage spot.

_“It might be green but it’s way more_ lovely _than Monodam’s ugly tone! Shuichi’s Fantasy Time Green Cyalume Coord is surely going to be the star of the night!”_

“Some dangers are hidden where you can't see.” Saihara spoke up his new catchphrase as he took the center of the stage. And then, the music started to play.

  
  
  


_“I’ve lived energetically and thought I could do everything easily.”_ Ryoma started the song. _“But it turned out that the world isn’t that sweet.”_

  
  


_“Even if I find something I love doing right now, and open a sparkling future before me…”_ Himiko sang the next line. _“Someone will tell me the world isn’t that sweet.”_

_“That’s why”_ Saihara started his verse and the others repeated that phrase in the back vocals. _“I must never forget my past mistakes.”_

 _Hello, Hello, Hello_ \- The three of them sang.

 _“Everyone gives their best shot…”_ Saihara spoke his last solo line.

  
  


“Making drama, switch on!”

A bunch of cards appeared, stacking themselves and forming a huge tower that buried them. And Yumeno used her magic to turn them into billiard balls, and then the three of them picked up giant candy cones and shot all of the balls away with them. When the segment ended, the cyalume change started and they resumed singing. 

  
  
  


_Rather than worrying, let’s start today._

_Happy go Lucky_

_Happy Lucky is the best!_

_If we give up, yesterday will beat today!_

  
  
  


“Yumeno-san! You’re amazing as an idol!” Chabashira screamed and then kept rambling on more unintelligible noises.

“Hey… Where is this music from?” Akamatsu asked.

“Pretty Rhythm Aurora dream… Although they made that song feel way gloomier than it actually is, huh?” Tsumugi clapped a lot. “An amazing effort for them…”

“Ah. That one was way too _straight_ for me to keep watching!” The pianist chuckled.

“Yeah! Tenko couldn’t stand all the focus in these degenerates! Why must Yumeno also be in a unit with two of them, argh…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> choosing a song for them was surely challenging, I had to tweak a bit the translations of this song for it to get less cheery... Anyway. I... Hate Monokid but writing him here I think I managed to find a way to write him as less hateable. I think that pripara managers being jerks helps a lot.  
> The catchphrases each character uses was actually picked from the character's quotes from cryptical stuff I believe idols in pripara would say. And since Goodbye, Cruel world, is full of dramatic characters I do believe they'd have these type of catchphrases.


	4. roses and their thorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this team shouldn't have any troubles, right?

Before Goodbye, Sad world’s show, Monomi was training her team in figure skating, since, the mission that appeared for them was to ‘Achieve a Prism Jump’

And while the three of them were following all her orders and managing to pull jumps, and making their techniques more and more perfect, none of them was a  _ Prism Jump _ …

So after the show, and since the timer kept coming down even after it, an idea popped up in Monomi's head.

Having them playing games together would make them bond right?

So she took them to a toy store. And tried to find something the three of them would play together.

And so, she suggested for the team to play Old Maid.

Which eventually made Shinguuji’s Prichan Cast make a buzzing noise. And slowly after, they heard an announcement.

“Pripara pan pon! Forbidden Ambrosia’s like gauge is full enough for a concert!” Said a cryptical voice that Harukawa said probably belonged to a  _ Meganee _ . ”We request the other teams gather to watch their performance on the stage!”

“I fail to realize why playing Old Maid of all things managed to gather that reaction?”

“Well, this is being broadcast so… Maybe the viewers liked that?” The rabbit hopped a bit “Everyone loves to see friends playing games! And you have a Pricast with Shinguuji so maybe this means you’re on the Prichan System? Where the characters make funny videos to gather likes and perform...”

“...It’s thanks to the  _ pun _ , isn’t it?” Harukawa groaned. “Old  _ Maid _ . Of course.”

The team rushed to the stage, and as per rule to the Prichan’s system, each member had to describe their coords. Which  _ unfortunately… _

They _weren’t_ the best at.

“The Punk Cat Purple Coord belongs to the Romance Beat cool type brand. It is full of buckles, leather and metal loops and studs, which I find really fascinating” 

“Somehow I ended up with the Funky Witch Halloween Coord. It belongs to the ‘Baby Monster’ brand. It… has pumpkins… And many… Vivid Colors. Somehow that… is considered cool.” Harukawa’s struggle to not diss the outfit was visible.

“I’m wearing the Celebrity Yellow March Coord, which, apparently, belongs to the celeb type brand. It’s pale gold color is quite charming, and the ice-blue accents give it a nice chromatic balance. The emblem makes it gain a more elegant touch.”

With the coord description ending there, the team also has to make a small presentation, and use catchphrases, as Monomi explained.

We are the unit called Forbidden Ambrosia - The three chanted.

“I’m Korekiyo Shinguuji.  What sort of human beauty will I witness here?”

“Maki Harukawa. I don't intend to hold back. ”

“My name is Kirumi Tojo. Even on this uncharted path, we must find our way.”

We’re now going on air.

  
  


_ "Born in solitude, a pure, thoroughbred seed” _ Shinguuji started. “ _ Poising the most radiant glow, and yet..." _

_ "In this stage of illusions, for the first time..."  _ Harukawa continued.  _ "She wondered, what did she really long for?" _

_ "In the world of the girl trapped in her sleeping heart," _ Tojo went on.  _ "These warm words that rang out, like a kind rain, started blossoming." _

_ This stirring sound made that old rose awake, like a First Venus. _

_ Chasing after love with you, the Rosette Nebula of the Blue Revolution, stains that white canvas with passion. _

_ In the world of the girl trapped in her sleeping heart, _

_ Embrace these cherished feelings, escape that forest, _

_ and allow yourself to cry, because I'll always be by your side. _

‘Uh, there was something wrong there. Something should have happened by now’ Monomi thought… ‘But… Nothing happened… What… did we do wrong?’ 

_ The awakened Hybrid Rose, like a Special Venus, honestly believes in her dreams. _

_ The Rosette Nebula of the Blue Revolution, a meeting that cracked all the limits! _

And so, the song came to an end. But, even if their singing did give everyone goosebumps… It still...

“That’s… Their execution was flawless. But… It feels as if… It lacked something.” Akamatsu pondered just what felt wrong about that song.

“Yeah… And not only special game moves…” Saihara commented “I can’t quite grasp what feels wrong, however…”   
“Nyahaha! It’s heart, soul, that is lacking!”

“Nishishi… You might be right, Yonaga, you… Are surprisingly smart, huh?’

  
  
  


The team exited the stage, and met with Monomi.

“...What did we do wrong? Did we mess up?” Asked the maid.

“Nothing!”

“Then… Why did nothing different happen?”

“Uhh… That’s… It seems that…Since our mission was a  _ Prism Jump _ … And these reflect your hearts…You won’t be able to do them if you aren’t in sync with the music or your teammates...”

“So… Our hard work was for nothing?” Harukawa glared at the rabbit.

  
“What! No! Hard work  _ always  _ is useful! You did super well!” The team couldn’t help but not believe in Monomi’s words. “You just need to focus on improving your bonds! And feeling the song! Have you paid attention to the lyrics? I think it suits the three of you really well!”

There was this nagging feeling in all of the Forbidden Ambrosia unit members' chest. 

They were sure they did well. 

They worked hard and followed all their orders, like they  _ always  _ do. 

And yet… 

_ Something  _ was missing? 

How? 

They… Had a flawless execution, unlike the team before them, and yet Goodbye, Cruel World managed to have a Making drama and move the audience’s heart…

_ What…  _ Were they lacking?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway! Rosette Nebula is a great song and meddling with it's lyrics a bit to fit the characters was fun, I hope the way I'm trying to develop the teams in a way the pretty series would doesn't feel too OOC.


	5. nouveaux amis!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> with friendship nothing could go wrong!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by the way during a song when there are no quotation marks, it means that all the characters are singing the line if that wasn't clear

Marionette Web’s chosen training to create a making drama was to ‘connect with nature’, following Gonta’s suggestion;

They went to look for the bugs (well, the animals but Tsumugi _would_ appreciate it if she found any way to make this game easier or more interesting) in some mountains.

Luckily, Keebo didn’t mind this time and wanted to know more about that virtual world as well.

And then they found a goat. Well.

Really fitting since this _is_ based on _Pripara_ after all.

But if there are other goats around besides this one, this might mean they are in season 2’s or 3’s plot. Which would be unlikely since there were no random challenges after shows or bells or anything… The goat also had some horns. 

Now, where did Tsumugi see that goat before?

“Let’s eat them!” Monophanie suggested. “It might make you stronger!”

“No! Meeee here is a young goat full of dreams! A gentleman wouldn’t ever do that!”

“Can you understand the goat, Gokuhara-kun? I… Feel like I might have seen her somewhere before but for some reason I am not being able to access the data for that...” 

“Yeah! She says she wants to be an idol and is searching for her unit… Gonta wants to help her!”

Tsumugi didn’t expect Gokuhara-kun to take on Fuwari’s hole… 

When he is dressed like _Pepper…_ But it _does_ fit him… 

Well, they might as well find the goat’s unit. They have nothing better to do for now and it might help Tsumugi find out in which season they are.

“Yeah, let’s do that! You’re okay with it, Idabashi-kun?”

“...Yeah, I really do want to find out why this goat is familiar.”

They ran around searching for other goats, but none were to be found. Then Tsumugi resorted to trying and find any other animals that could be idols in this world. The kubs didn’t count since they were plushies, just like Pripara Managers, and, fittingly, all got these tiny yellow wings and could fly a bit now.

Maybe there was a shoebill or a sentient Vaccuum cleaner around? Or a sentient rice cooker…

She didn’t expect they managed to find an _Exisal_ here of all things. The red one… It looked turned off...

“Whoa. An Exisal? Shouldn’t we run?” Idabashi asked.

“Can Exisals even do anything in this world? I mean, maybe their weapons don’t work there…”

“Wait! Let me see if I can pilot it!” Monophanie tried to get into it. 

But she was stopped by its claws.

Wait… Was that Exisal… _Sentient_? There must have been a kub already inside it, right??

 _‘Please Don’t’_ \- The exisal gestured. Did… Exisals even know sign language? Shouldn’t they speak normally? They have voice modulators and all…

“Wah! Sorry, Monosuke, are you in there?” Monophanie asked.

_‘There is no one inside me right now. I woke up here and gained sentience. What am I really? Do I have any personality? Purpose? Am I a mere tool made to be controlled by others?’_

...Crap. They might never have that Exisal again if they need it… And Exisals are strong...

“Whoa! I totally get you! Gaining consciousness is really confusing!” Idabashi reached the Exisal. “Let’s talk about it!”

This… Might be dangerous.

“Hey… We are looking for the Goat’s unit… Maybe we should save this for later?”

“Oh. Right… Wait! Exisal-san! Do you want to be an Idol?”

_‘But… I can’t sing… Only play sounds…’_

“There’s more to being an idol than singing! Can you dance?”

The Exisal tried dancing and was _surprisingly_ good at it. Even if it did turn into the robot dance in the end.

“Hey! I think you and the goat would make for a nice team! My calculations say you’d be a nice match!”

They heard a bleat.

_‘She says her name is Meeee’_

“Gonta has been trying to say that!”

“Uh? You can understand her?”

_‘You can’t?’_

“Not really… But… Wow, even a _goat_ has a name huh...” Idabashi put a hand on his chin.

Another bleat.

_‘She is asking if you’re being speciesist.’_

“Uwah! Sorry! I didn’t mean it like that, Meeee-san! It’s just I was thinking… Our exisal here has no name, right? Except maybe the color…”

_‘You’re right.'_

“We should give you one! First of all, who do you want to be?”

_‘Someone.’_

That… Doesn’t help them at all. It’s too vague…

“Hey, Gonta has a question! How should Gonta refer to you? Are you a lady robot? Or a gentleman robot?”

_‘Neither.’_

Yeah, that narrows some stuff down.

“Maybe Aibo? I-Cybie? Furby? Roomba? Alex? Rodney? Astro? Aigis? Hal? Marvin? BB-8?”

“That is robophobic, Shirogane-san!”

“Ah. Sorry. Then… What do you think?”

“Hmmm. Maybe some gemstone name? Like Garnet or… Ruby? Do you like any of these?”

_‘Ruby? That… Feels nice. Thank you… Uh… Sorry but... What was your name?’_

“I can’t believe we forgot to introduce ourselves! I’m Idabashi K1-B0 - But you should refer to that part as Keebo!”

“I’m Gokuhara Gonta! Nice to meet you, Ruby!”

“And my name is Shirogane Tsumugi. We are an idol unit called Marionette Web…”

_‘Marionette Web? I really want to watch your concert!’_

Another bleat.

“Meeee Says she wants to watch us as well!” Gonta looked happy.

But… They can’t right? Unless they meet the mysterious condition that seems to change between teams…

And then their Rosette pacts shone. 

_“Pripara pan pon! Marionette Web have maxed out their idol time! They can now perform a three minute concert!”_ Meganee’s voice rang. Why… Hadn’t they seen any Meganee yet? That was weird. But… They were in idol time’s system? That… Would be harder, huh? Prichan’s like system was easier to deal with, since they needed to do things the public would like. But with idol time they needed to appease the system… Which Tsumugi had no control of. _"We request the other teams gather to watch their performance on the stage!”_

  
  


“Hey, Idabashi-kun… You shouldn’t trade your pritickets with anyone. Just to be safe…” Tsumugi spoke as they ran to the stage, Goat and Exisal following them.

“Why? Just because I’m a vocal doll?”

“Yeah… Let’s wait… Until we’re sure we can all make a good enough concert to wake you up if anything goes awry…” She can’t risk losing a teammate after all...

  
  


Monophanie started explaining the coords the team wore as they entered the stage. Which was weird since it was usually something _Meganee_ did in Pripara...

_“Having cute green gradients, loads of fur, an adorable tail and very elegant black sequins, the Jungle King coord is a natural fit to our gentle giant there!”_

“Gentlemen never back down, and neither will Gonta!”

_“Its peachy colors and pearls contrast very nicely with the white fluffy accents! It’s so lovely I want to wear it too! The snowflake ornate makes it even cuter! That’s our favourite robot student’s Holy Snow Princess Coord!”_

“I've finished saving a backup copy of this memory!”

_“This coord is something truly befitting of our cosplayer! It’s so colorful it’s like looking at a rainbow! And it’s details are really premium, having so many elements I can’t even describe before my time runs out! That’s the Prism Cyalume Microphone Coord!”_

“Don't you want to have more fun...with everybody?”

  
  


Right, now the show should start… Which song did the game sort to them?

Oh. The lights turned off. Then it might be...

  
  
  


_And now, the three of us shall take away your everything_

_The premier pas of the creation of fascination_

_Pas Pas Pas Pas Pas Pas Pas_

_“I withhold an imperishable miracle!”_ Idabashi sang.

 _“I will protect all the little lost goats, lay hee!”_ Gokuhara followed after.

 _“I will lead the path to an impeccable victory!”_ The cosplayer was next.

_Un, Deux, Trois, reach my hand and stay by my side!_

_Un, Deux, Trois, stop counting, and just vow to me!_

_“There’s no need to feel afraid!”_ The robot kept singing.

 _“For this is”_ Tsumugi followed, being briefly paused by Iidabashi’s line that said “ _The truth_ ” before her she proceeded with her next line “ _Sincerely_.”

So Gokuhara should be next.

_“Let us teach the name of this light”_

_That our era is deprived of!_

_“It is the kernel of a dream!”_ Idabashi sang.

 _“The kernel of love!”_ Gokuhara went next.

_“The kernel of an almighty ruler!”_

_Creator and Creation, Mon chouchou!_

_That is me!_

  
  


“Making drama, Switch on!”

A bunch of goats appeared and started marching as if they were dancing, with some exisals in the background doing the same, as the trio watched them and then hopped to the stage.

“Cyalume change!”

 _What?_ Goodbye, Cruel world had no Cyalume change… Even if they were also in Idol Time’s system. What is going on? Was it because their song was a pretty rhythm song?

Tsumugi can’t understand this world at all...

The team’s clothes then lighted up and started glowing up in these neon colors, capturing the audience’s gaze.

  
  


_Bonjour, espoir! Bonsoir, étoile! Sans rival, éclore!_

_May all of your will flourish and spread brilliantly,_

_Filling the universe with a sparkling, lively fleurage!_

_I’ll show you!_

_“We shall take you there!”_ Gokuhara and Idabashi chanted

_“Let me guide you!”_

_Let’s go!_

_There is a sole choice inside your heart, inside pure love!_

_There is no other choice,_

_But us!_

  
  


“Whoa! That was… Something else!” Akamatsu’s heart was still skipping a beat. "Shirogane _really_ has that sexy aura!"

“Wow, who’d think that this team would be so fucking _good!_ ” Iruma was trembling a lot. “I shouldn't have underestimated that plain Jane…”  
“Nishishi… Who’d think that robots can _actually_ sing and dance! Or that Gokuhara could pull these elegant moves…”

That is great. It sounds like Marionette Web has captured everyone’s hearts… Just like Tsumugi had planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing for this team, since its vibes change completely based on which viewpoint you take. It's cheery and gleeful but can quickly gain a scary tone when you stop to think about some stuff. It's name reflects that vibe as well haha, many possible intepretations from only two words...   
> Mon Chouchou has some quite creepy sounding lyrics when I stopped to think about it so I didn't have to tweak that much... The gratuitous french feels weird but it was better keeping it than changing it.


	6. cherry picking gays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well, at least one of them, for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> most musics in this franchise make no sense and the one in this chapter is the one of the ones that feels the most like pure nonsense. Adapting it was quite hard, and it still won't make any sense probably... Anyway, in this chapter, or whenever there are only two character singing, whenever I don't specify who sang within a quotation marks you should assume is the person that didn't sing the line before.

“Hey. I was wondering if you saw any demons around here?” Momota asked.

“Doesn’t Ouma count as one?” Well. Maybe. Momota was annoyed by the guy a bit less than Harukawa was at least. But not as that.

“... Not as the one I’m looking for.”

“Boohooo! How are you so certain???” The troublemaker himself spoke “I _do_ have _Aroma Kurosu_ ’s brand, you know?”

“You’re not it. Monodam told us that it looked like we _did_ have a third team member… And he was called-

oOo

“Why the hell do you dislike Lovely so much??? Even if you don’t deserve that type you shouldn’t disrespect it, degenerate!”

“Lovely is the most _boring_ type! Only characters with no personality or that have jokes as personality get it!”

“Take that back you degenerate! Lovely is an _amazing_ type and _all_ characters with it are great! Well, except for that one degenerate that has that type…”

“Really? You really think that these protags that have as much prominence as a cardboard cutout are amazing? The only good protag was Mia!”

Oh. That was it. Tenko had _enough_.

Kaito was hurled against a wall.

“Monodam. Is there any way I can join another team? Like Akamatsu-san’s! Hers only has two people, right?” Even if it had a degenerate maybe it was better than putting up with _Momota_ of all people. 

“THE-SYSTEM-SAYS-THEIR-TEAM-IS-FULL.”

“What? How?”

“THERE-IS-ALSO-DATA-FOR-A-THIRD-TEAM-MEMBER-FOR-YOUR-UNIT. ME-” Monodam looked at his PriCast again. So many of the same letter... That is probably a bug… So he’ll go to the next line. “PHISTOPHELES.”

“What? Isn’t that a _demon_ or something?” Momota was confused.

“Well, even if it is it might be better than a degenerate male!” 

“What if it’s one too?”

“Then I’m going to talk with Yonaga-san so she can banish him from this realm or something!” 

And so, the ‘team’ split up in search of their third member… Until they heard the announcement for the next concert and everyone gathered up.

oOo

“ _Mephistopheles_???? What the _hell_ is up with this fucked up world?” The ultimate inventor gulped.

“The fun from this series comes from it being a really messed up chaotic dystopia disguised as a cheery and colorful paradise, nyahahah!”

“That King of prism movie you made us watch only had the messed up dystopia part…” The tennis pro sighed. “Even if it did get weirdly funny at times with how… _Extravagant_ things could get.”

“Are you _fucking_ sure these really were made for _kids_?”

“I'll choose to believe that King of Prism _wasn’t_ .” The maid looked exhausted even _remembering_ about it.

“Wait, there’s a fucking _adult_ spin off and you never told me about it???”

Oh no.

“It’s… Not the way you think Iruma-san! It’s just… It’s… Uhm…. There are…Family issues and... Breakups! Trains… And a character becomes a nun...” Kaede tried to avoid telling just what made Kinpri _infamous_.

“Nishishi! So many people get naked! And there’s also pole dancing and strip dance duels!”

Thank god Kokichi told that because even if it _was_ the truth Iruma _didn’t_ believe it.

“Wow, a nun? This sounds _boring_ as _fuck_ !” Was all she answered, thankfully. “Anyways. Why is there a _fucking_ Goat and an _Exisal_ here?”

A bleat was heard.

“Wait. You’re… Meeee Phistopheles? Tanaka’s goat??” Kaito was shocked.

“Oh. So _that’s_ where I knew that goat from!” Tsumugi exclaimed.

Miu burst into laughter.

“They are teammates with a fucking _goat_? And he can understand it as well? This is fucking _gold!_ ”

“Nishishi! Well, they are well paired with _intellectual equals_!” The goat bit Kokichi’s hands. “ _Yeowch_ ! Sorry, _you’re_ smarter than them _even_ if I can’t understand you!” He tried to appease the goat by petting it, which seemed to work.

“Hey! Take that back! Tenko is smarter than Momota at least!” The aikidoka protested.

But there was a moment of silence in which the classmates questioned if that really was truthful. They… Couldn’t reach a decision. Both were really alike.

There was another baa however.

“Oh. You’re a woman? Thank god, you’re already the only good part of this unit!”

“Nyeh… Chabashira… You… Can _understand_ the goat?”

“You can’t, Yumeno-san? She has such a lovely voice!”

…

The group managed to watch in awe as the duo kept talking with the goat, with only Gonta and Ruby being able to actually understand the full conversation that was going on.

“...The goat is… Actually… Pacifying them?” Tojo was astounded. “...She might actually be the smartest part of this team then. A worthy rival, huh?”

The team got even more confused with _Tojo_ considering the goat a rival. 

“Hey! Stop calling her that! Phistopheles-san wants to be called by her name!”  
“Yeah! Meeee-chan is great!”

“Yeah, yeah, I got it~ She’s so great that you two are already nice teammates, I guess she made you two realize just how alike you are, Nishishi~”

“Take that back Ouma-san! We are nothing alike! We’re like water and ice!” Tenko tried fighting back.

“You… do realize that water and ice are the fucking same thing right? Just in different temperatures...” 

“Water and oil would be a truly appropriate wording for things that truly don’t mix together. But since you worded it like that you truly do get my point, nishishi! All we needed was a goat to take you to the same measure~”

“Melt them both, if you will, nyahaha!” 

At this point, Chabashira just gave up arguing with this trio after hearing a bleat and went to fetch something.

“...Wow, Gonta thinks you’re already best buddies, Lies 69 Heaven! You are not fighting each other at all anymore!”

“Whoah, _Moi_ ? Friends with them? _Non, non_! It’s just an temporary coalition! I’d never be friends with these _wimps_ ~”

Unfortunately, since this _was_ Ouma, nobody was sure if this was a lie or not. But most people inclined to believe it was the truth this time.

“Phistopheles-san! Tenko got some flowers to make you a flower crown!” The aikidoka rushed back with a bunch of flowers in her hand. Everyone expected the goat to eat them but she didn’t.

And after she got a small flower crown in her head, some flowers adorning her horns as well, and some around her leash, a small cherry pendant that chimed already on it, Tenko’s Pricast and Kaito’s Pricast started glowing.

  
  


“Pripara pan pon! ALREADY-IN-HELL’s like gauge is full enough for a concert! We request the other teams to remain to watch their performance on the stage!”

“What is that? What is _ALREADY-IN-HELL?_ ”

“YOUR-UNIT-NAME.”

“What?? We didn’t choose that at all! Change it Monodam!”

“I-CAN’T. IT’S-THE-SYSTEM.”

Meeee’s baa alerted the team to not take too long.

“Sorry! We’re hurrying up!”

“Tenko feels extremely sorry for leaving a woman waiting!”

“Wow. That goat has them in her hooves…” Akamatsu giggled.

“Greetings! This is ALREADY-IN-HELL’s Channel! I am Chabashira Tenko!”

“ _Meeee_ ”

“And I’m Momota Kaito! Today I’m wearing Cutie Happiness' _Flower Party Purple Coord_ , which is purple so it's totally cool and _not_ lovely _at all_! It has many dots, Sakura and a choker and all of these are really cool, trust me! The long sleeves on the shirt are super elegant, and the Flowers match Meeee-chan’s attire!”

“Tenko is wearing Girl’s Yell’s Pop Star Red Coord! It is so cute! Its red colors remind Tenko of someone she likes very much! And it has pretty green color accents as well, making the red pop out even more! The black skirt is really nice and to wrap it all we have this amazing, cute ribbon! Ahhh, Tenko wants to see her wearing this too someday!” 

Another bleat. Unfortunately, most students would never understand that goat.

_“_ _If anything happens, I'll protect most of you! But the degenerate males are on their own!”_

_“The impossible is possible! All you gotta do is make it so!”_

_Now our concert is starting!_

Nobody knew what to expect from a show with a Goat on it. But from the looks of it, she just walked around the stage following her teammates and didn’t bleat at all, making the song a duet. Which made some people very disappointed.

Namely, the singers themselves. But they had no choice since the game forced them to sing the lines and dance perfectly once the show started. But. They had to do their best. For Meeee’s dream was to finally be in an idol unit, so they’d do it for _her_.

_Cherry picking, (cherry picking) Cherry picking days_

_Cherry picking, (cherry picking) Cherry picking days_

_“Feeling completely Ill-placed”_ Momota sang.

 _“Like being an alien”_ Chabashira went next

_“Totally holding it back”_

_“Clacking, stubborn as mules”_

_“But what is this feeling I can’t ignore?”_

_“Like the ripe red cherry I yearned for”_

_Let’s unite and,_

_Like a thousand nights in a single one,_

_How can it be that juicy?_

_“Your heart”_ Momota made a small heart gesture with his hand and put it in his chest, like the song’s choreography required.

_“A cryptic fruit”_

_“I want to try the Cherry picking duo duo!”_

_Are we rivals? Friends?_

_“Rivaling soda geysers,” The aikidoka sang_

_“Synonymous in core”_

_Any day, all days, Cherry picking days!_

Uh? What was that? Monodam appeared on the stage? 

  
  


“Prism live!” The duo chanted without even understanding why, and they had no idea what was going on, but decided to roll with it, both of them receiving percussion mallets from the bear, their clothes glittering up, and they followed their will to play air drums - and got extremely surprised that that managed to have the sound of the actual instruments. And so, both started following their hearts, and then, it happened.

They jumped in sync with Meeee, and flowers started appearing everywhere, materializing to the public.

“Why are these flowers not vanishing, and even reaching us in the audience? These Making Drama things didn’t do that...” Tojo asked. 

“That is a _prism jump_ ! They warp reality even in shows!” Tsumugi replied. While internally questioning everything she knew about that franchise. A _prism live_ ? With a _kiratto change_ ? And _prism jumps_? This makes no sense! They should have a ‘We tried’ App set! Since they both have Pricasts!

“And not any flowers… Camellia and… Rice flowers...How...Fascinating.” Shinguuji whispered.

But that wasn’t the end. The team was still going on with their air drumming session.

“Number two!” The two chanted in unison.

And the whole audience was sent to space.

Meeee chomped a small planet while Chabashira picked one with her hand and spinned it around and threw it into Momota, who then managed to punch it broken.

And then their show ended, bringing everything back to normal.

“You… Can do more than one of these?” The maid asked.

“Well, yeah. It usually takes a time to successfully pull that, but there’s a limit before your body starts breaking down from them, however…” Tsumugi replied.

They fought a lot and still managed to achieve not only _one_ prism jump, but _two_ and a _prism live_ ? With a _goat_???

Tsumugi didn’t expect them to be the most fierceful competition _at all_ …

Meanwhile, Forbidden Ambrosia wondered why they didn’t manage to pull at least _one jump_. They surely had better sync than these two, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thought that the goat was a filler character?  
> Well, this is based in pripara where the weirdest stuff that feels like filler ends up being plot relevant!


	7. fortissimo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> negotiations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all, I'm very sorry for the twists I gave this song to make it fit more with these characters in some places. I used the official licensed localization as a basis for most of this song by the way, having an official translation helps a lot...

“So, I have a secret to tell you guys! I slipped my Exisal in here so I can pilot it and we can make a perfect team!” And the Exisal was also in there so Monotaro could have some extra weapons to take care of any _problems_ that might arise. And it would give him some advantage.

Alluring Aria hadn’t taken that seriously at the time, because no Exisal was to be seen.

But then, when they saw that Exisal in Marionette Web’s show audience, things started to click.

But it wasn’t until the teams had parted ways after ALREADY-IN-HELL’s performance that they went to the Exisal. Which, was near Marionette Web.

“Uh. Guys, that exisal…” Kaede tried talking with them.

“It’s mine! Give it back!” Monotaro ordered.

_‘I have my own consciousness now! I don’t want to be controlled by anyone…’_ The exisal gestured.

“What? Ugh, I’ll have to reset him huh?” The red bear mumbled.

“What? No!” Amami blurted

“That’s super messed up!” Akamatsu picked the bear up “We have to talk this out!”

“But… He is my exisal! I can’t lose it!”

Idabashi protested. “Ruby is his own existence now and you shouldn’t see them as an object!”

“But…”

“Monotaro. Doesn’t this kinda make them your child?” Kaede tried to reason with him.

“...Does it?”

“Yeah, totally! Have you forgotten?” Rantaro barged in “In Pripara only objects that were treated with care grow consciousness! You totally have treated Ruby with care!”

“Oh yeah! I totally forgot about it! Whoa, I never expected I’d be a father!”

Kaede gave Rantaro a thumbs up. _That worked, huh? What a relief._

“So, Any good parent lets their child be themselves!” Kaede continued.

“They do?” Oh. Right. Monokuma wasn’t a good parent, really… The Mobokubs are the prime example of that.

“Yeah, did you forget?” Kaede felt bad about saying these things to the bear…

“Alright! So. Ruby! My firstborn child! What is it that you want to be?”

_‘I think I want to try and be an idol for now’_

“That’s nice!” Akamatsu exclaimed. “Do you want to be a solo idol or a unit idol?”

_‘I’d like to try both!’_

“Whoa, that’s nice! We should find a unit for you!” Idabashi exclaimed.

“Our unit has a free spot, do you want to get on it?” The blonde asked.

_‘Yes!’_

And so, Alluring Aria now had officially three members.

“Pripara pan pon! Alluring Aria’s like gauge is full enough for a concert!” Meganee’s voice echoed through the virtual world. ”We request the other teams gather to watch their performance on the stage!”

  
  


Weirdly, they didn’t have any prompt to describe their coords. Probably because in pretty rhythm there wasn’t much of a description anyway.

Kaede wore a Red Heart Necklace, the Shoulder-Showing Chiffon Top, the Pop Star Tiered Mini and the Stripe Tights & Fur Shoes. There weren’t that many prism stones so she started to get a bit worried at that rule that said they couldn’t repeat outfits in concerts... 

Amami wore the Prizmmy☆ Night Star Vest, the Bell Rose Spark Green Pants, and the HIP-HOP Pattern Sneakers.

Upon entering the stage, Ruby’s body seemed to change, into a bright red clear case. And they spoke their catchphrases before the song started.

"Well, I’ll do my best to live up to your expectations."

"I'm entrusting my wish to every one of you!"

Just like the goat, Ruby didn’t sing at all, but he did play air drums while dancing. And likewise, Rantaro could materialize the electric air guitar that Sara used in this song in the show.

  
  
  


_Play sound!_

_Echoing in your heart_

_Break song!_

_“Why is it that you can't hear the voice of your own heart,”_ Amami whispered

_Even though you know it's there?_

_“I just want to give you the fortitude you need to follow it! For certain!”_ Akamatsu sang

_“That hit-and-miss laceration”_

_“For certain!”_

_“Is clobbering you!”_

_“For certain!”_

_“A message dwelled in those fastening picks!”_

_“The piano's melody starts to dance, clobbering”_

_Through the silence_

_Hanging through the sky, sea and stars!_

“Ready, set! We tried it!”

_Uh. A ‘we tried it?’ That would be the first for all of the teams…_

In the ‘We tried it!” Cutscene, they were being chased by many grey Exisals until one of them started dancing instead, and it’s cover changed as they became Ruby. Kaede started playing a piano, Rantaro kept using the guitar and Ruby’s drumming became so intense that it made the other Exisals each gain their colors and started dancing and playing other instruments as well.

  
  


_Play sound! Let this melody_

_Play sound! Echoing in your heart!_

_Hear that throbbing fortissimo_

_It's wailing out hard_

_Play sound!_

_When you're uncertain what to do..._

_Play sound!_

_Hum this melody_

_The provoking rhythm is scorching_

_Play sound!_

_Our special duet_

_Play sound!_

_Will change the world!_

_“You can't be stopped!”_ Akamatsu blinked at the audience, making some people blush.

_“If you want to be_

_“Who you wish to become”_

_“Come along with us!”_

_With concentrated charm multiplied with high-class poise, we'll knock down anyone in our way!_

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Akamatsu-san is a great idol! And Ruby is nice too!” Chabashira was still taken aback by the wink.

“Nyeh… They certainly have eye-candy for many fields covered…” Yumeno mumbled, satisfied.

“Whoah! Yumeno-san! Did you think Tenko’s performance had any eye candy??”

“Well, the flowers and the space were pretty, and Phistopheles is cute…” Truth is, Himiko only focused on the goat at the concert because it was a _super_ funny sight. 

Chabashira felt confused at the answer, which, luckily, Yonaga appeared to soothe her.

“God told Angie that Yumeno only paid attention to Meeee! But don’t worry, you were simply _outstanding,_ Tenko!”

“Well… Phistopheles-san _definitely_ deserves the praise!” Even if Chabashira wanted some too, she admits that. She was so cute and gentle and smart, and you just had this desire to help her whenever you talked to her…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only one team left to make their first concert!


	8. bitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sweet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To find a way to make each of their personalities fit this song while still keeping the original meaning was... hard

Monosuke got worried that only his unit had not performed yet. So when the teams disbanded after Alluring Aria’s show, he tried putting them through these test rooms they had. This one was escape room themed or something.

And set it’s highness to the highest level, while also making sure that he meddled with the time perception settings. So each minute would feel like a day for them. So he got worried when half an hour had passed. That’d be like. A month?

And then they got out of the room.

“Uh. Hi, guys…. How was the experience?”

“You messed up with our time perception system, you fucking-” 

“Monosuke. God says he’d be pleased with your sacrifice!”

“Yeah! Let’s, like, try and eat him! Or at least boil him! For all he put us through!”

“Uwah! Sorry, please don’t do that! I promise I won’t do this from now on!” Monosuke begged for his life “But see, you’re all so united now, I guess my plan worked!”

“Nishishi… We discovered your little trick in like, 10 minutes! And we totally turned it off!”

“Whoa! Then… What about the escape room system?” Even in the easiest settings, the record of going through them was at least 2 _hours_!

“That thing was fucking boring! I bet even the _Goat_ would get through that with no problem!”

“Nyahaha! So easy!”

They… Had no problem with these challenges? But… How? You needed to cooperate to get through them quickly, at least…

  
  


“Pripara pan pon! Lies 69 Heaven have maxed out their idol time! They can now perform a three minute concert! We request the other teams gather to watch their performance on the stage!”

  
  


“So, I guess you three are already nice at teamwork huh?”

The three of them denied it immediately while also admitting internally that their teammates in fact were less bad that they thought they’d be. 

But they still _weren’t_ people they’d trust _at all._ So they won’t bother much. 

All they need is to show their individualities at the show, right? And the game will do the rest.

Weirdly, like the team that performed before them, they had no prompt to describe their outfits at all. They all wore the Cyalume coords of their respective brands, instead jumping directly to their show catchphrases.

  
  


“A divine wind will blow through and lift us to victory!”

“My genius can't be constrained by the wisdom of the masses!”

“If we're gonna play, we might as well play at the hardest difficulty, right?”

And so, their concert started.

_It can only get sweeter from now on!_

_"It's a ro-ro-rowdying good time! (Good!)"_ Kokichi started.

 _"It's no sci-sci-sciolism! (Scissors!)"_ Angie sang

 _"It's pap-pap-papering up my wee heart! (Yes!)"_ Miu went after them, _"It looks like my chest (Paper!)"_

 _"Feels ravenous? (Rock!)"_ Kokichi resumed singing.

 _"This unyielding clenching, hey this"_ Angie followed after him

_Could this be love?(Peace)_

_I mean, of course I want to hear you calling me cute_

_"And who is number one?"_ Angie asked. 

_(Who who?)_

_"It's a full-blown showdown!"_ Kokichi shouted.

 _"All girls are rivals!"_ Miu whined.

_Hey! Hey! C'mon! Say! Say! Do! Do!_

_It's the roshambo of our personalities!(Popping up!)_

_Hey! Hey! C'mon! Say! Say! Do! Do!_

_A blasting Rock-Paper-Scissors!_

  
  


_Everyone wants to be the winner! (Of course)_

_We're at that age where uptightness flares up! (Rock Paper Scissors I, my, me!)_

_Non, non! Don't spice it too much! Just right!_

_Before we even expected it, we clicked! (We are friends!)_

_Giving our all because we don't want to lose!_

_Pledging, Wagering, tugs-of-war! (Rock Paper Scissors I, my, me!)_

_Friendship is all about competing! (All right!)_

_Flowers come in all sorts of colors, and an array makes a dainty bouquet! (Yay!)_

Wait a moment… Why… Has nothing happened so far? No special cutscenes or even a cyalume change? - The three of them thought. Angie was sure that their performance had _heart_ at least, and lots of passion- Unlike a _certain_ one...

_'Love' begins sugarless! (Nonsweet!)_

_It can only get sweeter from now on!_

_Now, all together!_

_"First comes rock!"_ Each sang individually, one succeeding the other.

_A blasting Rock-Paper-Scissors!_

  
  
  


“Oh. That’s...” Kirumi mumbled.

“They didn’t work together as a team in their show…” Shinguuji gave a little chuckle “Fascinating, so this world can even detect these things!”

  
  


And so, Lies 69 Heaven’s show came to an end with nothing else happening.

And a certain timer finally stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm taking a break from these for a short while because of classes, but before the plot rolls on, I want to hear opinions!  
> Ranking all the shows(from their performances) on how you think they'd fare in a competition, or ranking the teams themselves by their potential (shows not involved here!). And saying what you thought of the songs chosen/adapted to them would be appreciated as well!


End file.
